La prueba mas grande
by Hangover15
Summary: esta es una historia en la cual se desarrolla una gran batalla y a su vez una relación inseparable. contiene acción y amourshipping, espero realmente les guste y puedan dar sus opiniones libremente. Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri.
1. Inicio de la gran prueba

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **La prueba más grande**

 **CAPITULO 1 – INICIO DE LA GRAN PRUEBA**

Era una mañana como siempre en kalos, nuestros héroes están dando su recorrido después de obtener la 8va medalla de ash y esperando 3 meses para la liga kalos mientras serena se prepara para su próximo concurso performer ya que está a solo 1 paso de ser la reina de kalos.

Serena se levantó muy temprano para practicar sus actuaciones con sus braixen y su pangoro mientras que un sorprendido azabache la miraba fijamente sin ella darse cuenta

Braixen usa lanzallamas, pangoro pulso umbrío – dijo la hermosa peli miel viendo como sus pokemon lograron crear un torbellino con una perfecta combinación

Serena es impresionante – decía un azabache sonrojado y en voz muy baja sin embargo fue escuchado por una pequeña rubia

Así que te impresiona mucho serena cierto ash – dice Bonnie dándole codazos en el estómago a ash

Qué..? Yo… este… - muy sonrojado y apenado no podía decir nada

Solo decía que tiene mucho entusiasmo – responde ash muy nervioso

Siiiii claaaro…. – decía Bonnie con cierta sonrisa picara

Mientras tanto en la parte baja del CP (Centro Pokemon) estaba clemont terminando el desayuno cuando les avisa a todos

Bonnie, ash, serena es hora de comer – dijo clemont mientras sus amigos se prepararon para bajar menos serena que no escucho

Ash podrías llamar a serena, creo q no escucho – dijo clemont

Ciertooo… ash deberías "buscar a serena" – decía bonnie con cara de picara

Bonnie deja de hacer eso – dijo el azabache algo sonrojado y saliendo a buscar a su hermosa amiga

Serena! Es hora de comer – dijo ash afuera del CP llamando a su hermosa amiga

Ash? – tan lindo como siempre, pensó serena

Si claro ash allá voy – lo que sea por comer a tu lado, pensaba serena

Serena te ves muy linda hoy - decía el azabache algo sonrojado

Ah…? - no puedo creerlo, ash me dijo que estoy linda, pensó serena con su rostro rojo y muy nervosa dijo – muchas gracias ash tu tampoco te ves mal – decía mientras la pareja se fue al CP a desayunar con los demás

Muy bien tortolos al fin llegaron a comer – dijo Bonnie para molestar a la pareja los cuales se sonrojaron y voltearon para que no vieran sus caras

Mientras comían todos felices cierto azabache no dejaba de pensar en cómo ayudar a su hermosa amiga para su competencia performer para que ganara y fuera su reina, digo reina de kalos

Serena si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu entrenamiento – dice ash a su compañera quien muy felizmente le responde

Claro que si ash – dijo serena y a su vez pensó - nada me haría más feliz

Después del desayuno se preparan para el entrenamiento mientras ash recibe una llamada que sin saberlo, cambiaria totalmente sus planes del día

Prof. oak como ah estado – dijo ash emocionado

Ash disculpa que te llame así, es muy importante que regreses a pueblo paleta pronto, algo está pasando y necesitamos que vengas – dijo el profesor dejando muy preocupado al azabache

Pero profesor dígame que sucedió que es tan grave – pregunto preocupado el azabache

Ash quisiera decirte pero no es conveniente, es mejor una vez que estés aquí, por cierto ash será mejor que te envié a Charizard y preferiblemente algún otro pokemon fuerte como sceptile o infernape, debes estar preparado para lo que venga – dijo el profesor en un tono muy serio

Qué..? Profesor me está asustando por favor dígame que tan grave es – dijo ash más preocupado aun

Lo siento mucho ash pero no puedo, por favor antes de venir busca al profesor sycamore él te estará esperando con una mega piedra para tu Charizard – dice el profesor

Pero qué diablos está pasando pensó el azabache – bien profesor entonces así será, estaré lo más pronto posible – respondió el azabache

Ash solo recuerda, por favor cuídate mucho y evita cualquier batalla innecesaria – dijo finalmente el Prof. oak finalizando la llamada

Ash estaba paralizado, el profesor jamás había tenido esa actitud, algo realmente grande estaba sucediendo, por lo tanto fue a comentarles a sus amigos

Serena de verdad lo lamento mucho pero me llamo urgente el Prof. oak pidiéndome que regrese a pueblo paleta porque está sucediendo algo grave – comento el azabache muy serio

Pero qué? – no puede ser, cuando por fin tengo la atención de ash para mi algo sucede, que molestia, aunque parece ser algo serio, mejor lo acompaño

Ash yo voy contigo, si es algo grave estaré hay para ayudarte – dijo serena

Cierto ash somos tus amigos y no te dejaremos – dijo el rubio con lentes

Amigos no se ofendan pero creo que esto es algo muy serio y peligroso, no quiero que nada les pase – dijo el ash bajando la cabeza

Ash tu también eres muy importante para mí y tampoco quiero que nada te suceda, por eso voy a ir contigo – dijo algo seria serena colocando su mano en el hombro del azabache

Cierto ash juntos hemos podido con muchas dificultades, no te dejaremos en esto solo – dice clemont

Pero Bonnie, Por favor quédate con papa, si es tan peligroso como ash dice no quiero que te suceda nada – dijo clemont en un tono serio

Pero hermano… - dijo Bonnie pero fue interrumpida por ash antes de seguir

Bonnie por favor por esta vez hazle caso a tu hermano, no quiero que salgas lastimada sin necesidad – le dice ash algo triste pero a la vez preocupado

Está bien amigos los esperare – dijo Bonnie algo triste abrazando a su dedenne

Esta decidido pero antes debemos ir al laboratorio del Prof. sycamore, tiene algo que debo buscar – dijo ash dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos

Entonces en marcha – dijo clemont

En el camino ash les explicaba a sus amigos un poco la conversación con el profesor a lo que los demás quedaron algo paralizados ya que al parecer esto era algo serio

Al llegar al laboratorio del Prof. sycamore se encuentran con una gran sorpresa

Ash al fin llegaste- dijo cierto joven con bata blanca y cabello castaño

Gary? – dijeron Ash y serena sorprendidos

Que haces aquí en kalos – pregunto ash – y como es que serena y tú se conocen? – volvió a preguntar pero algo incomodo

Ash Gary también estuvo en el campamento del Prof. oak y lo recuerdo bien porque siempre nos molestaba – dijo serena con algo de disgusto

Así que tú eras esa pequeña que siempre estaba con ash jaajajaja que interesante verlos juntos después de tanto tiempo – dijo Gary lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y voltearan para no verse las caras

Bueno Gary él es clemont, es líder de gimnasio y muy buen amigo mío – dijo ash

Hola que tal soy Gary, viejo amigo y rival de ash porque siempre lo humillaba – dijo Gary algo arrogante

Que tal soy clemont – respondió riendo un poco por el comentario de este

Ya Gary basta de tonterías que haces aquí – pregunta ash

Estaba con mi investigación el kalos cuando recibí una llamada urgente de mi abuelo, quería que me reuniera contigo para que fuéramos lo más pronto a pueblo paleta, por lo que entendí algo grave está pasando – dijo Gary ya con un tono serio

Qué? Así que también te aviso para ir – dijo ash algo sorprendido –

Esto no me gusta para nada y cada vez se pone más extraño – decía ash muy frustrado

Ash nunca te había visto así, no sé qué sucede pero voy a estar a tu lado sin importar nada – decía serena en sus pensamientos

Bueno ash entremos que estamos perdiendo tiempo – le dijo serena a su amado en un tono serio

Cierto serena – respondió viendo sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban pero no podía distraerse en este momento

Profesor sycamore soy ash ya llegamos – dije el mismo

Los estaba esperando chicos – dice el profesor algo angustiado – el Prof. oak me encargo esto para ustedes – el profesor les entrega una caja con 3 mega piedras y sus respectivos equipamientos

Una mega piedra para mi blastoise – dice Gary siendo el primero en tomar una

Una mega piedra para Charizard – dice ash tomando la otra

Y la otra es para ti serena – dice el profesor – la tenía guardada desde hace tiempo para tu Gardevoir – ( **XXX olvide mencionar que ash y serena ganaron una competencia juntos y el premio fue un huevo de ralts, la cual es una Gardevoir en este momento XXX)**

Vaya muchas gracias profesor – dice serena algo impactada por todo lo que sucede

Clemont lo siento mucho pero no tengo ninguna piedra para ti ya que no sabía que estarías presente – dice el profesor apenado

No se preocupe profesor, tengo mi propia mega piedra para mi ampharos – decía clemont con un brillo en sus lentes

Todos se sorprendieron ya que no sabían que clemont tenía una mega piedra y menos aún un ampharos, pero no le dieron importancia ya que en el camino podía contarles

Profesor sycamore, por favor dígame si sabe algo de lo que sucede en pueblo paleta – dice ash ya algo desesperado por no saber nada al respecto

Lo siento ash, el profesor oak no me dio detalles, solo me dijo que con urgencia les entregara esto a cada uno y que les diga que se cuiden mucho y no confíen en nadie

Al oír estas palabras los 4 quedaron en shock ya que el suspenso les hacía pensar que nada de esto sería fácil sin embargo salieron rápidamente y se fueron a tomar el primer vuelo a kanto

Ash está será una dura prueba para ti y tus amigos… veremos si tienes lo necesario – dijo una voz desconocida que estaba cerca del laboratorio


	2. Peligro en kanto

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **CAPITULO 2 – PELIGRO EN KANTO**

Ya partiendo hacia kanto nuestros amigos muy preocupados por la situación decidieron descansar un poco ya que el viaje seria largo y tenían que estar listos para lo que fuera, pero ash no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del Prof. oak y de la cara de preocupación que tenia

Ash estas preocupado verdad? – decía serena con cierto tono de miedo en su voz

No te voy a mentir serena, si lo estoy, no tengo idea de que sucede y más aún, no tengo idea de que vayamos a enfrentar – decía ash mirando al piso

Ash no te preocu… - dijo serena pero fue interrumpida en ese momento por ash

Serena si me preocupo, porque no quiero que nada les pase a ustedes y menos a ti, jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasa – dijo ash sin pensar, sus palabras salieron como un impulso, no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de hablar y esto lo hizo sonrojar

Ash que lindo eres, si supieras que estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por estar contigo - dijo serena en sus pensamientos

Ash estaré para ayudarte en lo que sea y lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos – dijo serena tomando la mano de ash

Muchas gracias serena, siempre me das fuerzas y me animas a seguir, no sé cómo enfrentaría esto sin ti a mi lado – dijo algo sonrojado pero a la vez firme, esta vez no se escaparon sus palabras, las dijo con certeza

Serena no podía creer lo que escucho, estaba en shock y a la vez feliz de escuchar eso, sin embargo en lo más profundo algo le decía que vienen tiempos difíciles. Muchas cosas andaban mal y no sabía por qué, solo sabía que tenía que ver con este viaje

Ash solo te pido un favor… que no me dejes sola, pase lo que pase lo enfrentare contigo – dijo serena con cierto sonrojo pero a la vez con preocupación

Así será serena, te prometo que estaré contigo y juntos lograremos salir adelante – dijo ash ya un poco más calmado después de las palabras de su hermosa amiga quien aún le sostenía la mano "inconscientemente…"

Ya aterrizando en kanto los héroes se preparan para tomar rumbo a pueblo paleta, sin embargo notaron que ciudad carmin estaba el ambiente muy extraño, las personas de la ciudad mostraban gran angustia y solamente veían las noticias de todos los destrozos en varias ciudades de kanto, intentando indagar con las personas sobre lo sucedido no lograron mucho, ya que nadie sabía con exactitud que sucedía

Ash no sabía qué hacer, a lo que clemont dijo – ash por que no vamos al CP, la enfermera joy debe saber algo

Cierto clemont, vayamos rápido – dijo ash a toda prisa

Los 4 se dirigieron rápidamente hasta toparse con una gran sorpresa, no había nadie en el CP, estaba vacío sin nadie a quien preguntar

Ash… - dijo serena muy preocupada y a la vez asustada

Ya basta ash deja las tonterías, vamos rápido con el profesor – dijo Gary seriamente

Ok vamos – dijeron todos

Entonces hagámoslo de una vez, Charizard, talonflame salgan, llévanos volando – dice ash

Cierto, pidgeot sal también debemos apresurarnos – dice Gary

Serena vamos con Charizard – dijo ash rápidamente montando a serena sobre Charizard para luego montarse delante de ella

Clemont ve con talonflame – dice ash

Entendido – responde clemont

Los 4 se van sobre sus pokemon viendo las ciudades como se encuentra vacía con un aspecto muy deteriorado como si una guerra hubiese arrasado toda la región

Hasta que llegan a pueblo paleta, al fin ash obtendría respuestas de todo el incidente – rápidamente llegan, entran bruscamente y grita, profesor oak ya estoy aquí

Al oír esto el profesor recibe a ash y sus amigos pero algo maltratado – ash, Gary al fin llegaron necesitamos de su ayuda

Al ver al profesor algo lastimado decidieron ayudarlo a sentarse y después de esto ash le pidió respuestas al profesor de lo sucedido, a lo cual el profesor se acomoda como puede para explica la historia

Dice el Prof. oak - Chicos tomen asiento, les contare lo que sucede:

Hace 1 semana aparecieron 3 entrenadores por todo kanto desafiando a todos por el dominio de la ciudad, su objetivo es tomar la región de kanto bajo su poder, a lo cual retaron a cada líder de gimnasio y a cualquier entrenador con cual se topaban, estos entrenadores usan métodos muy sucios para la batalla y además tienen pokemon increíblemente fuertes, no sé con exactitud de donde vienen ni que quieren lograr con todo esto, solo sé que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detenerlos antes que tomen toda la región para sus planes – relataba el profesor con mucha preocupación

Y a todo esto profesor porque nos llamó a nosotros particularmente – dice ash algo alterado

Bueno ash la verdad es que ellos te conocen – dice el profesor

QUE…? Me… conocen…. – decía ash en un estado de shock

No sé si tú los conoces a ellos, pero ellos a ti si, y me obligaron a hacerte venir porque desean derrotarte– dijo nuevamente el profesor

Quieren acabar con cualquier entrenador que exista en esta y todas las regiones pero note que por alguna razón tienen cierto interés en ti ash – continua hablando el profesor

Por eso me obligaron a avisarte y asegurar que vinieras – dice el profesor

Abuelo hay algo más aparte de todo esto? – dice Gary

Gary solo sé que en este momento deben ir a ciudad verde al gimnasio ya que necesitaran la ayuda de Giovanni, el líder del equipo rocket – dice el Prof. oak

No… puede….ser – decían todos en estado de shock por las palabras del profesor

Así es, el equipo rocket debe saber más información sobre estos individuos y sus planes además en estos momentos los entrenadores deben estar cerca de la meseta añil para combatir a la elite 4 por el dominio de kanto ya que es lo último que queda, después de eso irán a hoen y así con todas las regiones, por eso deben detenerlos a como dé lugar – termino el Prof. oak

Entonces que esperamos vamos ya, voy a tomar mis pokemon más fuertes y nos vamos – dijo ash

Igualmente yo – dice Gary

Luego de eso se despiden del profesor y van rápidamente volando en sus pokemon a ciudad verde

En el camino ash y Gary recuerdan los últimos enfrentamientos con Giovanni y dudan por un momento si buscar su ayuda o no, sin embargo serena logra ver a ash ahogado en sus pensamientos y decide hablar

Ash sé que no es nada agradable esto para ti – le dice serena dándole un fuerte abrazo por la espalda para calmarlo un poco mientras volaban sobre Charizard

Pero es algo necesario, por lo visto estos entrenadores o lo que sean están fuera de nuestros niveles – continuaba hablando serena preocupada

Si lo sé, no hay más que pedir ayuda – dice ash muy frustrado y a la vez Gary también con el mismo sentir

Llegando al gimnasio de ciudad verde se encuentran a sus famosos rivales del equipo rocket jessie y james quienes se sorprenden al ver a los bobos

Que hacen aquí bobos – dice el equipo rocket molestos

Venimos a ver a Giovanni y ver como rayos enfrentaremos a estos idiotas que han destruido todo

Así que es eso…. los bobos necesitan ayuda del equipo rocket jajajajaja jamás pensé que esto llegaría – dice jessie

Ya basta donde está su líder – dice Gary

Pues no les vamos a… - dicen el equipo rocket pero en eso sale una voz

silencioooo!

Lo sentimos jefe – dice el equipo rocket

Así que si vinieron – dice Giovanni en un tono serio – pasen rápido, no tenemos tiempo

Mientras se preparan para pasar ash les dice a sus amigos que se mantengan alerta, no debemos confiarnos de ellos, a la vez toma a serena de la mano

Serena quédate conmigo y no te apartes por nada, no sabemos que pueda pasar adentro – dijo ash con seriedad preparado para cualquier cosa, después de todo era el equipo rocket

Una vez adentro pasan con Giovanni a una sala de conferencias en la cual se disponen a hablar del tema

Bien es hora de iniciar – dice Giovanni

Estos 3 no son entrenadores, son los conocidos como el equipo sigma, son cazadores que buscan apoderarse del mundo destruyendo todo a su paso – dice Giovanni

Qué diferencia hay entre ellos y ustedes? Ambos quieren lo mismo – dice ash aun desconfiado

Eso no tiene importancia ahorita – dice Giovanni serio – en estos momentos el equipo sigma quiere apoderarse de kanto para ir tras las aves legendarias, luego repetirán lo mismo en todas las regiones, buscan absorber el poder de todos los legendarios para crear un pokemon único, con un poder destructivo y de esta manera terminar destruir a todos los legendarios y los entrenadores que se opongan y así lograr dominar los que sobrevivan a esta catástrofe – dice Giovanni molesto

Pero que rayos y como han logrado vencer a todos los que lo han retado – pregunta Gary molesto

Porque sus pokemon tienen un nivel superior a todos nosotros, cada pokemon que usan tiene una fuerza impresionante, incluso para líderes de gimnasio o hasta la elite 4 – termino de decir Giovanni cuando fue interrumpido

Pero acaso esos pokemon son invencibles? – pregunto Gary frustrado

No lo son, pero aun cuando logres vencer a algunos tienen algo peor – respondió Giovanni

Y que es eso peor - dijo nuevamente Gary

Recuerdas a mewtwo? – responde Giovanni.


	3. Batalla por el destino de kanto

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **CAPITULO 3 – BATALLA POR EL DESTINO DE KANTO**

Después de una intensa platica con el líder del equipo rocket, se dirigen todos a la liga pokemon aprovechando que llegaron a tiempo ya que se veía una batalla en curso, era no más ni menos que la elite 4 combatiendo ferozmente con los 3 del equipo sigma, una batalla 4 contra 3 y aun así la elite 4 estaba casi derrotados todos

Es hora – dice Giovanni - Empiecen el descenso

Entendido jefe – dicen los demás del equipo rocket

Preparen sus pokemon más fuertes, esta será una dura batalla sin piedad, recuerden que el objetivo es eliminar lo antes posible a estos 3 – dice Giovanni antes de salir de la nave en la se fueron todos pero dijo algo en voz muy baja que nadie escucho – antes de que él llegue

Todos bajaron y se presentaron en la batalla, el equipo rocket con sus mejores generales y nuestros héroes

Es hora a pelear – dice ash a sus amigos y a los aliados temporales

No tan rápido inútiles – dice el primero al mando del equipo sigma

Encárguense de esas 4 basuras, yo me ocupo de los inútiles rocket y nuestros invitados – dice con una sonrisa siniestra

Charizard ve, mega evoluciona – dice ash

Blastoise tu también, mega evoluciona – dice Gary

Gardevoir ayúdame, mega evoluciona – dice serena

Ampharos es hora, mega evoluciona – dice clemont

Rhyperion, magmotar, machamp, tyranitar salgan – dice Giovanni

Así mismo todo el equipo rocket sacando sus mejores pokemon

Esto será divertido – dice el primero al mando de los sigma

Gengar, gyarados, aerodactyl, salamance salgan – dice el primero al mando

Solo tu contra todos nosotros, pensé que eras más listo – dice ash algo confiado

Cállate niño, no tienes idea de con quienes te enfrentas –dice Giovanni en un tono muy serio

Ahora equipo rocket todos hiperrayo – todos siguen las ordenes de su líder

Gyarados protección – dice tranquilamente el primero al mando lo cual fue suficiente para bloquear a más de 20 hiperrayo que se dirigían hacia el

No…. Puede…. Ser…. - dicen todos en shock incluyendo nuestros héroes

Aerodactyl muestra un verdadero hiperrayo – dice el primero al mando

Al lanzar el ataque la mitad de los pokemon del equipo rocket ya estaban derrotados, sin más remedio que retirarse y dejar la batalla a los que aún estaban en pie

Bastaaaaa!, Charizard usa anillo ígneo – dice ash

Blastoise, usa hidro cañón – dice Gary

Gardevoir, usa psicorrayo – dice serena

Ampharos, usa trueno a máxima potencia – grita clemont

A lo cual el primero al mando con una sonrisa ordena a su Gengar usar bola sombra, la cual fue tan poderosa que anulo totalmente los ataques de los 4 juntos

Pero….. Esto… es… imposible….. No es real…. – decía ash en voz baja ya que apenas podía articular palabras después del shock que llevaron

Te lo dije niño, concéntrate antes que sea tarde – grita Giovanni

Rhyperion… avalancha, magmotar onda ígnea, machamp y tyranitar giga impacto

Esta vez el primero al mando no se confió y realizo un contraataque – aerodactyl hiperrayo, salamance furia dragón, Gengar acaba con los demás con bola sombra

En eso los demás del equipo rocket fueron vencidos fácilmente, solo quedo en pie el líder y nuestros héroes

Charizard usa anillo ígneo en Gengar – dice ash a la vez le dice a serena – serena que Gardevoir use premonición sobre gyarados

Entendido ash – serena uso su ataque como dijo ash

Clemont ataca a gyarados, Gary ayúdame con salamance – dice ash con una estrategia en mente

Ash Gengar es muy fuerte que piensas – dice Gary

Solo hazlo – responde ash

Blastoise hidro cañón en salamance – dice Gary

Ahora sceptile sal usa tierra viva sobre Gengar – dice ash

Todo estos ataques fueron simultáneos, tanto los de Giovanni, como los del equipo sigma y nuestros héroes

El plan funciono, los ataques a Gengar solo eran una distracción, el ataque hacia gyarados dio en el blanco debido a que estaba usando hiperrayo junto con aerodactyl en ese momento contra Giovanni por tanto acertaron el trueno de ampharos a gyarados, aun así seguía en pie, solo quedo débil mas no derrotado

Es imposible – decían todos

Ahora Gengar usa pulso umbrío con esos inútiles – dijo el primero al mando sigma

Ahora la situación se volvía a favor de nuestros héroes ya que con del otro lado la elite 4 estaba ya a la par con los otros 2 del equipo sigma, eran 4 contra 2 y ya sentían la presión

Debemos hacer algo, están tomando ventaja, si sigue así tendremos que retirarnos – dice el tercero al mando al segundo

Cierto pero aún tenemos algo para ellos – cierto primero al mando

En esto el primero al mando sonrió siniestramente otra vez afirmando – oh claro que sí, pero dejemos que sufran un poco mas

Entendido – dijeron los otros 2 del grupo sigma

Después de esto los ataques de Giovanni dieron en el blanco, pudieron vencer a gyarados y aerodactyl con mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo ya solo quedaba tyranitar para combatir, de la elite 4 solo quedaba en pie Dragonite de Lance, Gengar de Agatha ( **XXX el Gengar de Agatha solo es mencionado en este momento, no tiene nada que ver con el Gengar del equipo sigma XXX** ), Steelix de Bruno y Lapras de Lorelei. Por ultimo con nuestros amigos solo ash y Gary peleaban mientras serena y clemont recuperaban a sus pokemon con medicinas

Es ahora, todo o nada –dice ash – sceptile tierra viva, Charizard cometa draco

Blastoise hidro cañón, Electivire sal y usa trueno a máxima potencia – dice Gary usando ya sus últimos recursos

Todos los ataques se dirigían a Gengar el cual solamente esquivo sin dificultad y a su vez Gengar lanzo una gran bola sombra que iba directo hacia ash pasando por el medio de sus pokemon, tenía gran velocidad y no podía ser esquivado, a su misma vez salamance cargaba un gran hiperrayo

Aaaashh! Ashh! ASSSSHHH! Gritaron todos cuando de repente aparece sceptile con su gran velocidad a proteger a ash pero por supuesto cayo totalmente debilitado con la fuerza del ataque de Gengar, el mismo impacto del ataque hizo que sceptile golpeara accidentalmente a ash cayendo al piso con gran daño

A su vez salamance había disparado su hiperrayo apuntando fijamente al blastoise y Electivire de Gary pero al último segundo disparo a tyranitar de Giovanni que era el único en pie del equipo rocket, el cual dio en el blanco dando por derrotado a tyranitar

Por otro lado quedo un sceptile totalmente derrotado e inconsciente - Gracias sceptile, lamento no haber hecho algo al respecto, regresa – dice ash triste por la acción de su pokemon

Ajajajajja esto está mejor de lo que esperaba – decía el primero al mando – sin embargo ya se acabó el juego

Qué dice? Ya es la hora jefe? Dijeron los otros 2 del equipo sigma

Si – dijo el primero al mando

Ahora mewtwo sal acaba con todos

-Flash back-

Recuerdas a mewtwo – dice Giovani

Qué? No puede ser- dijo Gary

Por qué mewtwo, el no haría daño a nadie – dice ash seguro de sus palabras

Lo es mejor que nadie ya que nunca me quiso obedecer, pero lo controlan con una máquina que de paso aumenta su poder a niveles jamás pensados, incluso más altos de los que logre yo cuando lo controlaba – decía Giovanni lo cual hizo que Gary recordara con un terrible escalofrió su batalla contra mewtwo en el gimnasio de ciudad verde

Entonces esto está peor de lo que imaginamos – dijo ash bajando la cabeza

-Fin de flash back-

Ahora mewtwo destruye a todos con fuerza psíquica – dice el primero al mando

En ese momento ash se dio cuenta que no existía salvación, el inmenso poder impactaría a todos los que estaban en la lucha, ash volteo rápidamente y vio a serena aun en el piso débil y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella para protegerla a costa de lo que fuera, incluso su vida

serenaaaaa! – grito ash llegando a ella y lanzándose encima para protegerla

Pronto un campo de fuerza pequeño los rodeo, era Gardevoir quien con la poca energía que le quedaba los protegió, sin embargo no fue suficiente

AAAHHHH – gritaron todos con el impacto

Luego que las nubes de polvos desaparecieron totalmente, el equipo dio por finalizada la batalla ya que los habían derrotado humillantemente, y con una sonrisa siniestra se dispuso a decirle unas palabras s todos los presentes

Esto termino por ahora, nos veremos otra vez cuando sean más fuertes y créanme, los esperare con ansias – dijo el primero al mando y seguido a eso último, dijo – mewtwo tele transportación – a lo cual desaparecieron los 3

Ash! – grito serena desesperada viendo a su amado más que inconsciente, prácticamente en estado de coma

Ash por favor despierta no me dejes, ASH! – gritaba serena llorando

Serena… - dijo en vos baja clemont viendo la triste escena la cual no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de tristeza eh impotencia

Ash… no… res…pira… - dice Gary en shock quien se había acercado al ver a su amigo inconsciente


	4. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **CAPITULO 4 – ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE**

\- en un trance-

Ash de pronto se vio en un sitio oscuro no había nada de luz, difícilmente se lograba ver el mismo

Que rayos está pasando – decía muy confundido

Dónde estoy? – seguía hablando solo

AAASSSHH! – se escucha a lo lejos una voz femenina llorando y llamándolo

Pero esa voz… yo… la conozco! – decía mas confundido aun

Es… serenaaa! Donde estas serenaaaa! – decía ash algo alterado

Serenaa me oyes? Amigos me escuchan? – decía nuevamente ash dándose cuenta que nadie podía oírlo hasta que escucho una voz fuerte y muy cerca

Ash viejo amigo – decía una voz desconocida

Qué? Quién es? Quien esta hay? – decía ash muy sorprendido

Ash viejo amigo soy yo… mewtwo – decía el pokemon hablando telepáticamente

Qué? mewtwo cómo es posible? Por qué nos atacaste? – decía ash esperando respuestas

No quise hacerlo ash, me controlan con esa máquina que viste, tiene un poder superior al mío, difícilmente puedo hablar contigo en este momento y más vale que me escuches – decía el pokemon debilitándose un poco su voz

Está bien habla – decía ash con un tono molesto y algo frustrado

Debes detenerlos lo más pronto posible, ya ellos tienen el control de las tres aves legendarias y ahora irán a johto por ho-oh, lugia y los guadianés legendarios (Suicune, raiku y Entei) por lo tanto debes darte prisa ya que harán lo mismo en todas las regiones – decía el pokemon molesto

La batalla contra la elite 4 solo fue diversión, para demostrar su supremacía, debes unirte con todos los entrenadores dispuestos a luchar y perseguirlos, ya que de ello depende el destino del mundo que conocemos– decía el pokemon quien cada vez se hacía más débil el tono de voz

Pero como lo hago, por favor ayúdanos – decía ash preocupado

Ya lo estoy haciendo querido amigo, haz lo que te dije y… cuídate mucho – decía la voz desvaneciéndose

Esperaaaa… ayúdame a salir de aquí al menos – grito ash antes de que desapareciera la voz

Solo escucha a tu corazón y ve con ella… - decía la voz hasta que desapareció por completo

Con ella? Te refieres a… serena? – dijo ash confundido, al momento aparece una luz al fondo a la cual ash se dirige rápidamente mientras la voz de serena se hace más fuerte cada vez

Serenaaaa voy por tiiii, no te dejare solaa… por… por… POR QUE NO ME QUIERO ALEJAR DE TIIIII! – decía corriendo y con muchas de ver a serena a que en verdad amaba en secreto

-terminando el trance y volviendo a la escena donde surgió la batalla-

AAAASSHHH! PORFAVOR REACCIONAAAA NO ME DEJES – gritaba serena totalmente en llanto, mientras clemont y Gary trataban de separarla de ash para llevarlo a la nave del equipo rocket

NO PUEDES IRTE ASH, ME PROMETISTE ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO! – decía serena aun cubierta totalmente en llanto

NO PUEDES NO PUEDES IRTE ASI, POR QUE YO… TE…..- Antes de seguir con sus palabras, se paralizo al ver una leve reacción del cuerpo de ash, el cual abre lentamente los ojos

Que…sucedió… - dijo ash tirado en el piso con muy poca fuerza después de haber salido del trance que lo dejo el fuerte ataque de su viejo amigo mewtwo

ASH! – dijeron muy sorprendidos clemont y Gary quienes habían asegurado que ash no estaba respirando

No… puede…ser… AAASSSHHHH! – grito serena mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amado

Por qué te fuiste? Me preocupaste muchoooo! – decía serena totalmente en llanto

Se…re…na dis…cul…pa…me no… quise… preocuparte – dijo ash con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba pero al mismo tiempo cayo desmayado, la diferencia es que esta vez sí respiraba y estaba solo recuperando energías después de la intensa batalla

Pero que rayos este niño es muy resistente, sin duda es un rival de cuidado – decía Giovanni en sus pensamientos

Vamos niños traigan a su amigo a la nave tenemos que ponernos en marcha – dijo esto último entrando a la nave, mientras los miembros de la elite 4 totalmente lastimados también se dirigían a nuestros héroes para ayudar también, pero todos se detuvieron repentinamente ya que en ese momento se escucha un gran estruendo en toda el área y de lejos se ve una nave en dirección a ellos

Que es eso? Una nave? Serán nuevamente ellos – decía Gary preocupado por la situación en que se encontraban

No otra vez no, no estamos listos para esto – decía serena con ash en sus brazos y esperando lo peor

No entiendo que está pasando – decía clemont molesto y cerrando el puño fuertemente

Ya no nos queda fuerza para seguir – decía lance el líder de la elite 4

Ya más cerca de ellos y esperando lo peor, se preparan con las pocas fuerzas que les quedan

-Dentro de la nave misteriosa-

Ahí están los veo claramente – dijo una voz extraña

Prepárense para el descenso – dijo nuevamente la voz dirigiéndose al resto del equipo a bordo de la nave extraña

-En el campo de batalla-

Se está acercando a gran velocidad, solo me queda arcanine y nidoking para luchar – dijo Gary ya asumiendo la derrota

Al menos debemos seguir hasta el final, eso siempre dice ash, - dijo clemont tomando la pokebola de luxio y listo para luchar

Nosotros no tenemos como ayudar, todos nuestros pokemon están totalmente debilitados – dijo lance hablando por los elite 4

Esperen niños, no creo que esa nave venga a luchar – dijo Giovanni algo extrañado

Pero esa nave tiene una forma extraña – dijo serena

Acaso eso es…. Una…. Pirámide volando? – dijeron nuestros héroes anonadados por lo que veían

Nuestros héroes y compañía estaban esperando lo peor. Una extraña nave se dirija hacia ellos y tenían que pelear nuevamente ya con las pocas fuerzas q les quedan, sin embargo el líder del equipo rocket parece estar seguro de que no será una batalla nuevamente

Esperen niños, no creo que esa nave venga a luchar – dijo Giovanni algo extrañado

Pero esa nave tiene una forma extraña – dijo serena

Acaso eso es…. Una…. Pirámide volando? – dijeron nuestros héroes anonadados por lo que veían

Si es cierto es una pirámide, Giovanni estas seguro que no vienen a pelear? – dijo Gary algo incrédulo

Si efectivamente, ya están aterrizando, y no vienen por pelea – dijo en un tono muy seguro Giovanni

Hay esta ash, debemos ayudarlo rápido – dijo una voz dentro de la pirámide a su personal a cargo

Si señor Brandon – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

Brandon por favor prepara todo adentro, iré con ash y los demás – dice un adulto con lentes que lleva una camisa hawaiana

Bien Scott, deben darse prisa, no sabemos si vienen nuevamente – dice Brandon a Scott

Bien! – responde Scott

Quien eres tú?, no dejaremos que se lleven a ash – dice serena algo asustada pensando que se llevarían a ash

Tranquila niña, soy Scott el dueño de la frontera de batalla, vine con los 7 cerebros para ayudar en la pelea, sin embargo vero que ya todo termino

Scott que bueno verte, gracias por venir a ayudarnos – dice lance líder de la elite 4

Muchachos, él es Scott, es una persona muy importante y además es amigo de ash, no se preocupen estará bien – dice lance a nuestros héroes

Cierto, ellos son un grupo elite también y si conocen al niño lo ayudaran – dijo Giovanni afirmando

Niños será mejor que lleven a su amigo a esa pirámide, allá lo ayudaran, yo iré nuevamente a ciudad verde a reorganizar todo ya que en 3 días nos iremos – dice Giovanni dejando a todos impresionados

Ir a dónde? – dice Gary algo confundido

Tenemos que ir a johto, lo más probable es que el equipo sigma se dirija en estos momentos a esa región – responde Scott

Es cierto, debemos darnos prisa para recuperar energías y seguir esta pelea, ya que así como paso aquí también sucederá en todas las otras regiones – dice lance con la afirmación de los miembros de la elite 4

Entonces en marcha, llevemos a ash adentro – dijo Scott al grupo de tripulantes de la nave de Scott

Si sr Scott – responden todos al mismo tiempo

Giovanni no sé por qué estas ayudando, pero espero que no sea esta una trampa más adelante, lamentaría tener que hacerle frente a un fuerte aliado en este momento – dice lance hablándole seriamente a Giovanni

No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de vivir en un mundo controlado por el equipo sigma, pero ten por seguro que apenas terminemos con ellos, las cosas volverán nuevamente como eran – dice Giovanni en tono desafiante

Así será – dice lance


	5. Un extraño sentimiento

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **CAPITULO 5 – UN EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO**

Bueno elite vamos con Scott, debemos ayudar en todo lo que podamos y saber más de este enemigo – dijo lance a su equipo

Si vamos ya – dijeron la elite y a su vez nuestros héroe también

Ya todos a bordo de la pirámide de batalla, ash se encuentra en una habitación recuperándose de sus heridas mientras serena esta con el sin dejarlo solo ni un segundo, Gary y clemont se fueron con Scott, Brandon y los demás cerebros de la frontera para discutir lo sucedido y planear una estrategia, pero en eso Scott dice algo

Donde esta Anabel? – pregunta Scott algo confundido

No lo sé, pero bueno a lo que vinimos – dice Brandon en un tono cortante

Mientras todos reunidos discuten los siguientes pasos, alguien abre la puerta de la habitación de ash

Quien esta hay? – pregunta serena algo confundida

Tranquila quien seas, soy Anabel cerebro de la frontera, vine a ver como estaba ash – dijo con indiferencia a serena

Él se está recuperando – dijo serena sin entender mucho lo que sucedía, pero algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir incomoda con esta persona cerca

Quedo muy lastimado y no pudiste defenderlo, más te vale que de ahora en adelante lo cuides mejor o sino lo perderás – dijo anabele mirando directamente a serena en tono desafiante

Así que lo perderé? Acaso tú lo puedes proteger mejor? – dijo serena respondiendo al desafío

Por supuesto que si – responde confiada Anabel

Pues lo siento cerebrita o lo que seas, pero ash no se ira con alguien como tú – dice ya un poco furiosa serena

Eso lo veremos niña – dice Anabel en un tono confiado

No sé qué relación tengan ustedes, pero no me rendiré y si tengo que protegerlo incluso de ti… LO HARE! – dice Anabel marcando territorio

Pues ash es el único que puede decidir eso, además que jamás lo dejare, y si tengo que pelear contra ti lo hare – dice serena totalmente decidida

Cuida tus palabras querida, puedo sentir el gran amor que le tienes, pero eso no significa que te hare fáciles las cosas, además aún falta saber que siente el por ti – dijo Anabel ya un poco indiferente

Pues ash me prometió estar siempre conmigo, no tengo dudas de que él me quiere a su lado – dijo serena con una sonrisa algo confiada

Ya lo veremos – dijo Anabel retirándose de la habitación

Serena que tonta eres, hablaste sin saber que pasa entre ash y ella, aunque él jamás la menciono pero no sabes que pudo haber pasado – dijo serena en sus pensamientos y volteando rápidamente a ver si ash había despertado

Además ash pudo haber escuchado algo, aunque no creo esta profundo, será mejor que me ocupe de ash y después de esa cerebrito – decía serena aun en sus pensamientos

Al poco tiempo la pirámide llego a pueblo paleta y aterrizo en el jardín del Prof. oak, al momento de salir Gary, clemont y los demás, tanto el Prof. oak como delia (la mama de ash) se preguntaban dónde estaba ash

Y ash donde esta? No me digan que se lo llevaron – dice el profesor algo angustiado

Nooo mi hijooooo no puede ser por queee – decía delia en llanto pensando lo peor

No se preocupe Sra., ash está bien se encuentra en la pirámide recuperándose ya que tuvo una gran batalla – dijo Scott calmando la situación

Así es, en estos momentos está fuera de peligro y mis médicos están con el dándole la mejor atención posible y además está bien acompañado – dice Brandon refiriéndose a serena, lo cual genero un poco de incomodidad en Anabel

Mi hijo esta lastimadoooo tengo que cuidarloooo – dijo delia mientras corría más rápido que un arcanine usando velocidad extrema

Ninguno pudo detenerla por la velocidad que llevaba. Estando adentro encontró la habitación donde estaba ash acompañado de serena, entrando sin ninguna sutileza a la habitación

Ashh hijoooo estas todo lastimadooo, debí estar hay para protegerte – decía delia en llanto sin notar a serena

Sra. usted es la mama de ash? – pregunto serena sorprendida

Si pequeña y tú quién eres, y por qué eres la única que esta con mi ash – dijo delia dejando el llanto y un poco confundida

Mucho gusto soy serena y buenoooo… esteee… vera… es que me preocupo mucho por ash y quiero estar hay para cuando despierte – dijo esto último muy sonrojada y apenada

Serena? Me parece conocido es nombre y ahora que la veo mejor, me parece que la eh visto antes – decía delia en sus pensamientos

Ahhh ya entiendooo, tu eres la novia de mi hijoooo, mi hijooo tiene una novia hermosaaaa – dijo delia orgullosa de su hijo

Ah ah ah muchas gracias! – dijo serena respondiendo el alago de la mama de ash sin darse cuenta que estaba afirmado ser novia su novia también, hasta que reacciono

Rayooos! Ahora pensara que en verdad soy novia de ash aunque no me molestaría para nada pero y ahora cuando despierte que pasara, oh por favor arceus ayúdame – decía serena en sus pensamientos

Sra. no se preocupe, ash está bien, solo está descansando para recuperar energías – dijo serena muy nerviosa para cambiar el tema de conversación

Entiendo, bueno si es así estoy más tranquila, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, sé que contigo está en buenas manos, volveré a la casa a buscar ropa y medicamentos para ash, regreso enseguida – dijo delia un poco más tranquila sabiendo que ash estaba siendo cuidado por serena

Ufff estuvo cerca, pero ahora que le diré a ash, que tonta soy ahora como saldré de esta – decía serena susurrando muy bajo

Al poco tiempo quedo dormida sentada y apoyando su cabeza en la cama donde estaba ash ya que no había descansando nada, delia llego y vio la tierna escena la cual decidió no interrumpir, al poco tiempo ash despertó sin saber dónde estaba ni nada de lo sucedido desde que se desmayo

Dónde estoy? Parece ser un hospital – decía ash confundido, pero al intentar moverse sintió que algo lo detenía

Pero que sucede – dijo ash ya despertando en su totalidad y volteando a su lado derecho

Serena? Que haces aquí – dijo ash sorprendido pero viendo que Serena estada profundamente dormida, a lo que decidió moverse con mucho cuidado para no interrumpirla

Serena lamento no haberte protegido lo suficiente, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos y aun así también te lastimaron – decía ash bajando la cabeza mientras acomodaba a serena para que durmiera más cómoda

Serena te prometo que me volveré más fuerte y te protegeré a toda costa, no me perdonaría que algo te pasara - al decir esto se acerba a darle un beso a serena en la frente la cual inmediatamente despertó

Ash? –dijo serena toda roja por el beso que sintió

Se… se… serena? – dijo ash aún más rojo y nervioso por lo que hizo

Serena lo siento no quise hacerlo… discúlpame... no se en que pensaba… de verdad lo… - decía ash muy apenado por lo que hizo pero fue interrumpido por serena quien puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo

Qué bueno que despertaste ash, te extrañe muchooooo – dijo con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos

Serena no llores, no quise preocuparte, por favor no me gusta verte llorar, tus ojos son muy hermosos para que los cierres llorando – dijo abrazándola fuertemente y sin mucho control de lo que salía de su boca

Serena había quedado en shock, el chico que ella ama profundamente la abrazo fuertemente, le pidió que no llorara y también le dijo que le gustaban sus ojos, sin duda no podía creerlo

Ash que lindo eres, gracias por estar conmigo siempre – decía serena apoyada del pecho de ash quien la había abrazado fuertemente para que no siguiera llorando

Serena yoo quiero decirte algo importante… - dijo ash bajando la cabeza y totalmente nervioso

A… ash… dime – decía serena sin poder creer lo que pasaba, será que por fin ash le dirá que siente algo por ella

Serena lo que pasa es que yo… - decía ash articulando a duras penas sus palabras

Por favor diloo dilo yaaaa, no puedo esperar más – decía serena en su mente muy roja y nerviosa

Yo… yo… no sé qué es esto ni como expresarlo, solo sé que te quiero mucho, y estar al borde de la vida y muerte me hizo pensar que no me perdonaría si te llegara a perder sin decirte lo que siento – dijo ash soltando un gran peso de encima que lo tenía atado desde hace tiempo

Serena no podía hablar, no tenía palabras, estaba en las nubes, a duras penas respiraba de la emoción y su corazón saltaba a mil por hora, sabía que había llegado el momento

Ash… yo… no te quiero… -dijo serena con lágrimas en los ojos


	6. Entre confesiones y estrategias

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **CAPITULO 6 – ENTRE CONFESIONES Y ESTRATEGIAS**

Serena no podía hablar, no tenía palabras, estaba en las nubes, a duras penas respiraba de la emoción y su corazón saltaba a mil por hora, sabía que había llegado el momento

Ash… yo… no te quiero… -dijo serena con lágrimas en los ojos

Queee? Imposibleee, que hiceee, que estúpido soy, arruine todo, que rayos me hizo pensar que serena sentía algo por mí – decía ash en su mente culpándose por lo que había dicho

Ash yo te amooo! Dijo serena viendo directamente a esos ojos que tanto la enamoraron desde hace mucho tiempo

Ash quedo totalmente en shock, jamás pensó que se tratara de eso, y de un momento a otro su sentimiento de culpa desapareció y se convirtió en felicidad y era imposible evitar sonreír

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se dispuso a besar a su amada, cosa que deseaba desde hace mucho, a su vez serena sentía que su más grande sueño se hizo posible, que al fin ash y ella se confesaron y que venía lo que más esperaba, el beso. Ya sin poder evitarlo más, se besaron como siempre quisieron hacer, nada existía, solo ellos 2, ninguna herida de ash dolía, ningún pensamiento lo distraía, solo quería que ese momento jamás acabara, igualmente serena.

Después de separarse por falta de oxígeno, ya que fue un largo y apasionado beso, se miraron a los ojos directamente

Serena me asustaste, pensaba que había arruinado todo contigo, y que se acabaría todo en ese momento – dijo ash soltando un inmenso peso de encima

Ash no quise asustarte, solo no tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que me haces y lo que siento por ti – decía serena sin quitar la vista de los ojos que la enamoraron perdidamente

Serena esto es nuevo para mí, no sé nada de parejas, quiero que por favor me des un tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto – dijo ash con nervios

Está bien ash, lo hare, solo prométeme que siempre me regalaras tus beso y estarás a mi lado sin importar nada – dijo serena con la cara más tierna que tenia

Serena no me quiero separar de ti, de hecho quiero pedirte que estés conmigo siempre y que… que… que seas mi novia! – dijo ash rápidamente y soltando otro peso mas

Claro que siiiiii quierooo! Dijo serena lanzándose a los brazos de su amado y besándolo sin temor de nada

Después de otro largo beso se separaron para respirar nuevamente y juntos decidieron hablar de lo sucedido, ya que a pesar de que era el momento más feliz para los dos, no podían olvidar el gran peligro que los rodeaba

Por cierto serena, en donde estamos – dijo ash ya pasando a otro tema para entender lo que pasaba

Cierto ash, estamos en la pirámide de batalla, unos amigos tuyos llegaron y entramos todos – dijo serena despejando las dudas de su amado

Te refieres a Scott y Brandon – dijo ash emocionado

Si ellos junto a otros más llamado los cebreros de la frontera - dijo serena preparándose para preguntar otra cosa

Genial, así que ellos también nos ayudaran en esto – dijo ash más tranquilo a saber que tenía más aliados

Si pero ash… quiero preguntarte algo… - dijo serena preparándose para lo que viniera

Si claro dime serena – dijo ash preocupado viendo que serena cambio rápidamente su mirada

Quien es Anabel? – dijo serena un poco fría esperando alguna respuesta mala

Anabel? Ella es una de las cerebro de la frontera, una rival fuerte, porque preguntas mi bella serena – dijo ash sin entender que pasaba

Me dijo bella, sin duda ash no parece tener nada que ver con ella – decía en sus pensamientos

Acaso te dijo algo o hizo algo que te molestara? – dijo ash tratando de entender que pasaba con su amada

La verdad si, ella al parecer siente algo por ti ash – dijo serena esperando alguna reacción de ash

Que dices? No puedo creerlo, con que a eso se refería aquella vez cuando nos despedimos – dijo ash todo inocente como siempre

Ash tu sientes algo por ella? – dijo serena sin que le quedara nada por dentro

Para nada mi novia hermosa, la una mujer que me hace sentir especial eres tú, honestamente no sabía eso de Anabel pero no significa nada, porque ya estoy con la mujer que amo – dijo ash muy seguro de sus palabras

Mujer.. que… amo… - repetía serena en su mente constantemente esas palabras

Ash entonces tú… me amas? – dijo serena con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos

Si serena, como te dije no se expresarme en estas cosas, pero de algo estoy seguro, lo que siento por ti, jamás lo eh sentido por nadie – dijo ash mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Mi ash te amoooooo! – Dijo serena sin pensarlo se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos y besándolo nuevamente

Wooow serena que suaves y hermosos son tus labios, definitivamente no tendré problema para acostumbrarme a eso – dijo ash muy feliz y riendo un poco

Te parece si vamos afuera a hablar con todos – dijo ash sonriendo

Claro mi amor, contigo iré a donde sea – dijo serena tomando su brazo sin pensarlo

Entonces vamos mi hermosa serena – dijo esto agarrando su mano y enlazando sus dedos, a su vez se dirigían a la salida de la pirámide

Antes de llegar a la salida de la pirámide, serena se dispone a decirle algo importante a su amado

Ash por cierto, se me olvido comentarte algo – dijo serena recordando lo sucedido con su futura suegra

Si amor dime que paso – dijo ash mirando esos hermosos ojos azules

Bueno veras… es que tu mama entro a la habitación mientras estabas dormido, y estaba muy preocupada, al preguntarle si era tu mama, ella me dijo que si y después cuando pregunto quién era yo… buenooo… parece que ella entendió que éramos novios –dijo serena apenada

Entiendo y que le dijiste sobre eso? – dijo ash con cierta curiosidad

Bueno la verdad es que no pude reaccionar para aclarar el mal entendió, y ella dio por hecho que yo era tu novia – dijo serena mirando al piso de los nervios

Jajajajajaja – soltó ash una gran risa

Oyeee por que te burlas de miii, no fue mi culpa me tomo desprevenida – dijo serena haciendo un puchero

Que hermosa te ves cuando haces eso – dijo ash sonriéndole a su amada

No te preocupes amor, después de todo somos novios o no? – dijo ash nuevamente

Si es cierto – respondió serena sonrojada

Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos, aunque dime, como se lo tomo ella? – pregunto ash con cierta curiosidad

Pues a decir verdad creo q muy bien, me dijo que estaba feliz que su hijo tuviera una novia tan hermosa – dijo serena apenada nuevamente

Que buenooo! Además es cierto, eres la más hermosa de todas – dijo ash seguro de sus palabras

Mi ash que bello eres, entonces vamos a ver a todos, te deben estar esperando con ansias – dijo serena a su amado

Entonces vamos – dijo ash sin soltar la mano de su novia

\- en el laboratorio del profesor-

Todos estaban reunidos hablando sobre los posibles planes para enfrentar al enemigo cuando se percatan que llegan ash y serena juntos de la mano

Ash por fin despiertas amigo que bue…. – decía Gary feliz de ver a su amigo pero totalmente sorprendido cuando se da cuenta que viene de la mano con serena

Qué? - dicen todos totalmente sorprendidos al ver a ash de la mano con serena cosa que ninguno podía creer

Hola amigos que tal, disculpen que tarde en despertar – dijo ash rascándose la cabeza con la única mano libre ya que la otra estaba ocupada

Ash como te sigues después de esa batalla, veo que te recuperaste más rápido de lo esperado – dice Scott con cara de pícaro ya que sospechaba eso desde que los vio

Si ash como te sientes ahora que tiene la mano ocupada – dijo Anabel en tono molesto

Ah cierto amigos, bueno lo que sucede es que Serena y yo somos novios – dijo ash con mucha pena ya que todos los veían con miradas acusadoras

Al escuchar esto, Anabel quedo destrozada, pero internamente algo le decía que eso pasaría, a lo cual decidió ir restándole importancia poco a poco

Y cuando pensaban decirlo – dijeron Gary y clemont algo molestos por el secreto de su amigo

Buenooo es que es reciente en verdad, después les contare todo amigos – dijo ash rascándose la cabeza nervioso y a su lado una serena muy feliz pero nerviosa, aunque esto no impedía que a escondidas de todos le hiciera un gesto de victoria a Anabel, la cual se molestó y miro hacia otro lado asumiendo la derrota

Entonces tortolos vengan estamos planeando como vencer a estos tipos ya que parece imposible – dijo el profesor oak

De hecho no es imposible profesor – dijo ash con mucha seguridad en sus palabras dejando a todos en estado de shock

Pero que rayos dices idiota, si nos patearon el trasero sin mucho esfuerzo – dijo Gary elevando el tono de voz por la respuesta de su amigo

Es cierto ash, por más que logramos batallar no pudimos hacer nada ante ellos, dijo bruno de la elite 4

Quedamos todos derrotados sin mucho escuerzo – dijo lance líder de la elite 4

Cierto – dijeron todos los demás

Si pero logre notar algo durante la batalla – dijo ash con un tono confiado


	7. Preparando el contrataque

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **CAPITULO 7 – PREPARANDO EL CONTRATAQUE**

Espera que dices? – dijo lance sorprendido de las palabras de ash

Ash es enserio? – dijo serena sorprendida por las palabras de su amado

Si pero antes necesito que me respondan algo todos los de la elite 4 – dijo ash serio

Ok y que es entonces? – dice Agatha la sabia entrenadora de pokemon fantasma

Bueno en el combate que tuvieron contra ellos antes de nosotros llegar, que pokemon usaron – pregunto ash

El tercero al mando uso a Mismagius, claydol y Bronzong – respondió lorelei

El segundo al mando uso a lunatone y solrock solamente – respondió bruno

Y el primero al mando solo uso un flygon antes que llegaran ustedes – dijo por ultimo lance

Entonces ash que es exactamente lo que descubriste – pregunto Brandon

Entonces si estoy en lo correcto – dijo ash sorprendiendo a todos

No se dieron cuenta que todos los pokemon que usaron, casualmente tengan habilidad levitación, y los que no lo tienen, son porque son tipo volador – dijo ash como todo un detective resolviendo un caso

A que quieres llegar con eso ash - pregunto el Prof. oak

No estoy seguro de esta teoría, pero muy casualmente ninguno de esos pokemon les afectaría un movimiento tierra, en especial terremoto – dijo ash sacando conclusiones

Es ciertooo, no lo había notado – dijo lance

Tiene razón, el niño no es tan tonto después de todo – siguió Agatha

Yo me especializo en pokemon lucha y roca y ciertamente nunca pensé usar terremoto porque no les afectaría a ninguno – dijo bruno

Ash eres sorprendente –dijo serena en su mente viendo a su amado

Ash pero como llegaste a esa conclusión – pregunto clemont

Bueno es que durante la batalla…

-Flashback-

Rhyperion usa terremoto, un momento eso no eso no servirá, usa avalancha – dijo Giovanni

Ah? Por qué ese tipo del equipo sigma se asustó cuando dijo terremoto, algo sucede aquí, necesito analizar más la batalla a ver de qué se trata – pensaba ash mientras estaban todos en la batalla, en especial cuando Giovanni ordeno a sus pokemon atacar

-Fin del flashback-

Entiendo, así que al parecer algo de miedo tienen ellos con los ataques tipo tierra, en especial terremoto, puede que me equivoque, pero si lo que pienso es cierto, tienen alguna debilidad que les afectaría fuertemente si se tratara de un ataque tipo tierra

Woow ash eres sorprendente, no imagine que lograrías captar algo así en una batalla tan dura – dijo Brandon algo sorprendido

No es algo seguro, es solo una teoría – dijo ash mirando a todos

Pero una teoría muy cierta – dijo una voz que entro sin avisar al laboratorio

Giovanni así que viniste – dijo Gary sorprendido

Así es, el niño tiene razón, también note el susto que llevo el primero al mando al ordenar terremoto a mi Rhyperion, sin embargo cambie rápidamente el ataque porque sabía que no sería efectivo y que dañaría posiblemente a los otros en la batalla – dijo Giovanni

Además pude notar algo más sobre el gyarados de ese sujeto – dijo ash retomando la conversación

Qué? El gyarados, y que descubriste? – dijo lance con cierto asombro

Pues cuando los miembros del equipo rocket usaron hiperrayo ordeno a gyarados usar protección, en una batalla normal 1 vs 1 será el movimiento perfecto ya que después de un hiperrrayo el pokemon tarda un poco en recuperarse del ataque, lo cual daría una clara ventaja a su gyarados de un contrataque, el cual no hizo – dijo ash sonando como todo un experto

Tiene razón, el gyarados después de eso retrocedió y siguió el ataque con sus otros pokemon – respondió Gary

Entonces dime, exactamente que descubriste en gyarados – dijo Giovanni a ash

Pues que gyarados jamás ataco, solo defendió – dijo ash

Cierto, porque no lo note antes - dijo Giovanni sorprendido por la habilidad de ash en batalla

Ash por eso ordenaste que atacáramos a gyarados – pregunta serena recordando…

-Flashback-

Charizard usa anillo ígneo en Gengar – dice ash a la vez le dice a serena – serena que Gardevoir use premonición sobre gyarados

Entendido ash – serena uso su ataque como dijo ash

Clemont ataca a gyarados, Gary ayúdame con salamance – dice ash con una estrategia en mente

Ash Gengar es muy fuerte que piensas – dice Gary

Solo hazlo – responde ash

-Fin del flashback-

Si exactamente por eso, pues cuando un pokemon usa protección la primera vez, siempre genera la barrera, pero si lo vuelve a usar seguido existe la posibilidad de que falle porque aún debe recargar energía para usar otra vez protección – dijo ash explicando

Entonces la función de gyarados es proteger a los demás, es prácticamente el escudo – dijo lance tomando la idea de ash

Exactamente, si eliminamos a gyarados primero, los demás quedaran desprotegidos – dijo ash

Aun así, sus otros pokemon tiene un ataque tan fuerte que puede hacernos frente con una sola bola sombra como paso con Gengar – dice Gary sin entender a dónde quiere llegar ash

Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos – le responde ash dejando a todos sin entender mucho

Luego de una extensa charla, lograron planificar una estrategia gracias a los detalles revelados por ash, ya en esto tomaron rumbo a johto, en la misma dirección estaban la pirámide con todos adentro y en la otra nave el equipo rocket con todos sus generales y soldados. Al llegar a johto ambos ven que se libera un gran batalla cerca de las islas remolino, lugar donde habita lugia, dando a entender que ya están detrás de el para la captura. Toman rumbo a gran velocidad hacia la batalla, sin embargo algo le preocupaba a ash

Esperen, no podemos pelear en el mar, perderíamos la ventaja estratégica – dijo ash percatándose de lo que sería el campo de batalla

Pero ash no podemos dejar que capturen a lugia, tendrían en su poder otro legendario – dijo Gary reclamándole a ash

Gary entiende que sería una batalla perdida, y posiblemente perdamos toda la posibilidad – dijo ash en un tono serio y seguro

Entonces dejaras que lo atrapen cobarde – le grito Gary molesto

A lo que reciben una llamada de la nave del equipo rocket

Nave 2 a nave 1, no podemos hacer contacto en estas islas, debemos volver a tierra – dice Giovanni por medio de la comunicación

Nave 2 entendido, ash opina lo mismo, debemos retroceder – dice Brandon hablando con Giovanni

En marca – dicen ambos retirándose del campo de batalla

Qué diablos les pasa, cobardes, no es momento para escapar – dice Gary molesto pero sin darse cuenta recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara cayendo al piso

Qué diablos te pasa ash porque me golpeas – le reclama Gary

Ya cállate Gary, deja de ser tan llorón, ellos no dudaran en matarnos si es necesario, la otra ves tuvimos suerte, aquí no haríamos nada, posiblemente nos matarían a la mayoría y de igual forma se llevarían a lugia – le responde ash con el puño aun cerrado pero internamente frustrado por no poder ayudar a lugia

En ese momento Gary reacciona y se disculpa por su actitud, pero no sin antes devolverle el golpe a quien lo lanzo al piso

Pero que rayos te pasa imbécil – dice ash molesto y listo para pelear

Gracias por tus palabras, entiendo cómo te sientes, y apoyo tu decisión, pero eso no significa que no te devuelva el golpe – dijo Gary mirando a ash con cierta sonrisa de rivalidad

Entiendo – dijo ash con la misma sonrisa y ya pasando lo sucedido

Entonces vámonos a ciudad iris donde esta ho –oh y los guardianes legendarios

Llegando a ciudad iris van directo al gimnasio donde se encuentra Morty, a quien le informan de lo sucedido y comentan la estrategia para acabar con el equipo sigma de una vez

Luego de esto se preparan todos tal como lo planificaron, y ocurre lo que habían predicho, apareció el equipo sigma listos para capturar a los 3 guardianes legendario para luego ir por ho –oh

Al verlos, rápidamente ash y todo el equipo se preparó para la emboscada, y tal cual como habían organizado todo sucedió

Así que estos inútiles ya están aquí, pensé que tardarían más en llegar- dijo el tercero al mando a los otros 2 del equipo sigma

No hay de qué preocuparnos, esta batalla ya la tienen perdida

Puede que tengas razón, pero jamás nos rendiremos – dijo ash a todo pulmón

Entonces pruébenlo – dijo el primero al mando


	8. Fuerza contra ingenio

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **Nota 3: hago una aclaratoria, no apoyo el hecho de que atrapen legendarios, sin embargo ya en el anime Brandon tenia a los 3 regis así que ni modo, agregue el ultimo que faltaba, sin embargo es el único personaje que tendrá legendarios, cabe destacar que a mewtwo no lo tienen en una pokebola, lo tienen con una máquina que lo controla**

 **CAPITULO 8 – FUERZA CONTRA INGENIO**

Charizard, blastoise, Gardevoir, ampharos mega evoluciona – dijeron cada uno de sus entrenadores a sus pokemon a la misma vez

Rhyperion, tyranitar, magmotar, machamp salgan – dijo Giovanni a su vez todo el equipo rocket también sacan sus mejores pokemon

Regirock, registeel, regice y por ultimo regigigas salgan ahora – dijo Brandon soltando su mejor arsenal

Así mismo siguieron todo la elite 4 enviando sus mejores pokemon para la batalla

Los otros cerebros de la frontera no estaban presentes en la batalla, ya que ellos tenían otro papel dentro del plan de ash

Entonces esta pelea será la última para ustedes – dijeron el equipo sigma

Gengar, salamance, gyarados, aerodactyl salgan – dijo el primero al mando

Lunatone, solrock, weezing salgan – dijo el segundo al mando

Mismagius, claydol y Bronzong salgan – dijo el tercero al mando

Weezing? Ese no lo habían usado en la batalla anterior, parece que empiezan a sentir la presión – decía lance en sus pensamientos mientras ordenaba

Dragonite, kingdra, garchomp salgan – decía lance a sus pokemon

Gengar, crobat salgan – dice Agatha

Steelix, conkeldurr salgan –dice bruno

Lapras, dewgong salgan – dice lorelei

Comenzó la destrucción –dice el primero al mando son risa siniestra

Equipo rocket hiperrayo – ordena Giovanni a lo cual todos obedecen

Nuevamente gyarados uso protección anulando todos los hiperrrayo

Salamance, aerodactyl demuestren un verdadero hiperrayo – dice el primero al mando

wobbuffet usa mismo destino con gyarados – ordeno jessie del equipo rocket

Bien, la primera fase lista – dijo ash

Después del feroz ataque que recibió el pobre wobbuffet quedo totalmente noqueado, casi al borde de la muerte pero rápidamente usaron pociones para recuperarlo, a su vez como lo habían pensado gyarados cayó por el efecto de mismo destino

Esto no quedara así, parece que ya entendieron como llegar a nosotros sin embargo eso no servirá – dijo el primero al mando

-en otro lado del campo-

Se encuentran la elite 4 junto a Brandon y Morty contra los otros 2 del equipo sigma

Ahora steelix, conkeldurr usen terremoto – dijo bruno

Qué? Pero que piensa ese estúpido… acaso es un novato? O… acaso…. Nos descubrieron? – dijo el tercero al mando revelando un gran susto que los delato

Cállate idiota esto no termina así de fácil – dijo el segundo al mando ya demostrando cierta presión que no habían demostrado antes

Lunatone, solrock psicorrayo – ordeno el segundo al mando pero sintiendo la presión

Regirock, registeel usen hiperrayo, regice rayo hielo al suelo, regigigas usa giga impacto

Dragonite usa cometa draco, kingdra ventisca, garchomp hiperrayo – dice lance

Gengar usa tinieblas en lunatone y solrock, crobat usa tornado – dijo Agatha

Que débiles son, claydol y Bronzong usen fuerza psíquica, Mismagius bola sombra – dijo el tercero al mando

Tal como se esperaba, el terremoto doble dio en el blanco, al tener el suelo congelado, el terremoto que ordeno bruno pudo romper varias capas de hielo lanzando a todos los pokemon del equipo sigma fuertes trozos de hielo que debilitaron todos

Lapras dewgong, rayo hielo al suelo nuevamente – dijo lorelei

No servirá 2 veces, solrock lanzallamas al suelo – dijo el segundo al mando quien no se percató que regigigas se encontraba detrás de lunatone atacando con giga impacto dejándolo debilitado totalmente

Ya son 2 menos, ahora el próximo - dijo lance sonriendo

Lapras, dewgong hidrobomba a solrock – dijo lorelei

Weezing bomba lodo y luego toxico – ordeno el segundo al mando

Dragonite termínalos, usa enfado, kingdra rayo hielo al suelo – dijo lance

Gengar, crobat bola sombra – ordeno Agatha

Morty es hora – dijo Brandon

Bien sal misdreavus usa mismo destino en weezing – ordeno Morty

Ahora Lapras usa rayo hielo en misdreavus – ordeno lorelei derrotando tanto a misdreavus como a weezing

A su vez la bola sombra de Agatha derroto al solrock, dejando al segundo al mando fuera de combate

Ahora steelix excavar – dice bruno

Qué? Dice el tercero al mando viendo como un steelix sale de la tierra golpeando brutalmente a Bronzong y derrotándolo

Kingdra, dewgong, Lapras, regice usen rayo hielo en claydol – dijeron sus respectivos entrenadores a sus pokemon derrotando a clydol también

Solo queda en pie Mismagius que rayos haremos ahora – dice el tercero al mando

Mismagius usa bola sombra nuevamente, - dijo el tercero al mando pero fue muy tarde, ya tenía un lanzallamas en la cara cortesía del Dragonite de lance, un hiperrayo por regigigas, viento cortante de crobat y cometa draco de garchomp, lo cual dio como resultado la derrota total de los 2 miembros secundarios del equipo sigma

-en la batalla principal-

Gyarados había caído como planeo ash, salamance y aerodactyl habían usado hiperrayo y necesitaba descansar, solo quedaba Gengar a la cabeza lanzando su poderosa bola sombra hacia ash directamente

No esta vez – dijo ash

Gardevoir usa protección en ash – ordeno serena

Ampharos trueno a máxima potencia sobre Gengar – dijo clemont

Machamp usa tajo cruzado en aerodactyl, magmotar usa llamarada en Gengar – ordena Giovanni

Blastoise rayo hielo a salamance – dice Gary

Charizard ahora – dice ash sin dar ninguna orden

Pero que rayos? – dijo el primero al mando al ver que Charizard estaba encima de él preparando un lanzallamas

A lo que Gengar, aerodactyl y salamance ante el ataque de Charizard, lanzando todos los ataques hacia Charizard y desprotegiendo su lucha contra los otros. Así mismo gracias a la distracción, cayeron Gengar y salamance, aerodactyl aun tenia fuerzas para seguir pero ya era el solo contra todos

Basta de estupideces niños – mewtwo acábalos a todos

Ahoraaa – grito ash

Blastoise rayo hielo al piso – dice Gary

Gardevoir premonición en mewtwo – ordena serena

Tyranitar, Rhyperion usen terremoto – dice Giovanni

Qué? Estás loco, eres estúpido o que – dice muy alterado el primero al mando

Tal como sucedió en la otra batalla, el terremoto desprendió varias capas de hielo lanzándolas como agujas de hielo peligrosas, con esto fue el fin de aerodactyl y alcanzo a rozar a mewtwo el cual no le hizo ni un rasguño

Mewtwo mátalos a todos, fuerza psíquica a máximo poder – ordeno el primero al mando todo desesperado sin notar nuevamente al Charizard de ash pero esta ver con el encima, arrojándose directamente hacia mewtwo mientras cargaba su ataque.

Logro su objetivo, no se percataron de su presencia y ash pudo golpear a mewtwo con el impacto que Charizard le ayudo a generar y de esa manera hacerle un pequeño daño a la máquina que controlaba a mewtwo y detrás de ash venia un Charizard con ala de acero ya lista para rematar el cual dio en el blanco. Rompiendo el control que ejercía la maquina sobre mewtwo

Al fin l logramos – decía ash cayendo al suelo pero fue detenido por el poder psíquico de Gardevoir

Que hicieron idiotas, ahora todo está perdido – dijo el primero al mando muy exaltado

\- En este momento se conectan las 2 batallas-

Llegamos al punto en que los 3 del equipo sigma fueron derrotados por las estrategias de ash pero incluso el control sobre mewtwo desapareció, pero al extraño pasaba

Vámonos de aquí todo está perdido - dijo el primero al mando quien saco un último pokemon, era un alakazam que uso tele transportación para desaparecer con los otros 3 dejando a mewtwo en un estado muy extraño

Mewtwo soy yo ash, escúchame, estoy aquí logramos derrotarlos – decía ash acercándose a mewtwo cuando se da cuenta de que los ojos del pokemon emanaban un aura azul y estaba fuera de control

Mewtwo bastaaa ya ganamos, reacciona viejo amigooo – grito ash al pokemon el cual reacciono con una mirada asesina y preparando una enorme bola sombra para golpear a ash

Noooo aaaashhhhh! - Gritaron todos sus amigos sin poder evitar aquella escena

Charizard tomo toda la velocidad posible para llegar a ash y sacarlo de ahí pero no llego a tiempo, solo pudo recibir el ataque directo de mewtwo dejando a Charizard totalmente destruido en el piso y perdiendo la mega evolución

Nooo charizaaaardd – grito ash desesperado mientras mewtwo preparaba un enorme psicorrayo

Aléjate de hay ash correeee! Gritaron todos los presentes en la batalla

A lo cual no hizo caso y lanzando a sceptile, infernape y greninja y a su vez lanzando sus mejores ataques para proteger a su entrenador lo cual fue en vano, el ataque dio en el blanco destrozando todo el suelo donde se encontraba ash y este fue lanzado a varios metro de la explosión junto con sus 3 pokemon que lo protegieron

Aaaaashhhhhh noooooo! Grito serena en llanto


	9. La revelación

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **CAPITULO 9 – LA REVELACION**

Nooo charizaaaardd – grito ash desesperado mientras mewtwo preparaba un enorme psicorrayo

Aléjate de hay ash correeee! Gritaron todos los presentes en la batalla

A lo cual no hizo caso y lanzando a sceptile, infernape y greninja y a su vez lanzando sus mejores ataques para proteger a su entrenador lo cual fue en vano, el ataque dio en el blanco destrozando todo el suelo donde se encontraba ash y este fue lanzado a varios metro de la explosión junto con sus 3 pokemon que lo protegieron

Aaaaashhhhhh noooooo! Grito serena en llanto

En ese momento aparecieron los otros cerebros de la frontera, ayudando a ash a no caer al suelo, tal como ash había planeado, sin contar con el pequeño giro de mewtwo claro esta

Ahora todos juntos el ataque final – dijo Giovanni

Todos los entrenadores ordenaron sus mejores ataques hacia el pokemon que tristemente estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra

Además con ayuda de otros con los que no contaban, ho oh y los guardianes, también usaron sus mejores ataques hacia mewtwo el cual recibió todos los impactos y cayo totalmente inconsciente

Después de esto la batalla por fin termino, ganaron, se sintió un ambiente de felicidad por que lograron hacer lo que creían imposible gracias a la estrategia que ash planeo

A su vez serena corrió velozmente hacia ash para ver el estado en que se encontraba, pero al ver que estaba despierto se alegró mucho, a pesar de que estaba adolorido no está inconsciente ni nada peor

Ash amor como te sientes? – decía serena preocupada por sus heridas

Tranquila mi hermosa serena estoy bien, solo fueron unos golpes por el impacto – dijo ash y con la misma de levanto del suelo

Mewtwo no…. – dijo ash corriendo hacia el pokemon que también es su amigo

Pero ash que haces – dijo Gary confundido

Hay que ayudarlo, él no es responsable de lo sucedido – dijo ash mientras corría a ayudar al pokemon

Está bien – dieron los demás corriendo hacia mewtwo con algo de miedo

Al llegar ash le dio una superposion a mewtwo para ayudarlo a recuperarse, a lo cual el pokemon pocos minutos después de la medicina logro abrir los ojos y muy feliz vio a su amigo ash y le hablo telepáticamente

Ash viejo amigo lo lograste – dijo el pokemon a su amigo

Si lo logramos todos, gracias a tu ayuda pude entender lo que ocultaba el equipo sigma

Así que lo entendiste – dijo mewtwo con una sonrisa

-Flashback-

Que me quiso decir mewtwo con esas palabras – decía ash meditando una estrategia

Se supone que al usar esos pokemon tan específicos es porque quieren evitar a toda costa un ataque de tierra – seguía ash en sus pensamientos

Sera que esto tiene que ver con la máquina de mewtwo, si esto es cierto de seguro deben mantener la maquina en total cuidado, cualquier cosa que pueda desestabilizar esa máquina podría hacer perder el control sobre mewtwo, y por la forma en que los 3 protegían la máquina, pareciera tener lógica, solo hay una manera de saberlo – finalizo ash con su meditación para explicar su teoría de los ataques tipo tierra a todos los presentes

-Fin del flashback-

En el campo apareció mew para recuperar en su totalidad a mewtwo. Luego de eso se prepararon para despedirse, todos los legendarios presentes en batalla se fueron del lugar y pudieron liberar a las aves legendarias incluyendo a lugia. Antes de irse mewtwo les dice unas palabras a todos

La batalla no ha terminado, ellos se reorganizaran y atacaran nuevamente con un poder aun mayor – dijo mewtwo en un tono serio

Pero los venceremos nuevamente como en esta ocasión – dijo ash muy seguro de sus palabras

Entiendo tu entusiasmo viejo amigo, pero deben saber que esos 3 solo eran peones, el verdadero líder, el líder sigma aún no se ha presentado, y el…. Es su mayor desafío – decía mewtwo dejando a todos en shock por esas palabras, habían entendido que ninguno de ellos era el verdadero líder, pero tampoco se imaginaron tal situación

Así que si era cierto, el aún está esperando por el reto final – decía Giovanni en sus pensamientos, quien al parecer sabia más de lo que decía

Entontes estaremos preparados para cuando vengan nuevamente – dijo ash al pokemon

Eso espero viejo amigo, eso espero… - decía mewtwo con cierta duda sobre el tema

Luego de esto el pokemon se marchó junto a mew y así pudieron dar por terminada la batalla, sin embargo sabían que no había terminado

Bueno ash, debo reconocer que eres un genio en batallas, tuviste la habilidad para descifrar muchas cosas que no habíamos analizado – dijo lance orgulloso del logro del azabache

Cierto, puedes tener por seguro que estaremos preparándonos por si vuelven – dijo Brandon hablando por todos los cerebros de la frontera

Ash eres impresionante, no dejare de repetírtelo nunca, cuando quieras un puesto en como cerebro de la frontera solo tienes que llamarme y lo tendrás – dijo Scott muy contento por su amigo

Muchas gracias Scott pero por ahora quiero seguir viajando y más ahora que Serena está a mi lado, aún tenemos sueños que cumplir cierto amor – dijo ash a su hermosa novia

Claro mi amor – respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Nos veremos nuevamente niño, y más te vale prepararte ya que sé que eres un digno rival, no tendré ninguna consideración a pesar de esta breve alianza – dijo Giovanni antes de subir a su nave

Te estaré esperando con ansias, aun eres el líder del equipo rocket y seguiré siendo su mayor obstáculo cuando se trate de conquistar al mundo – dijo ash con una sonrisa de rivalidad

Entontes nos veremos niño – dijo esto último Giovanni

Seguro que sí y muchas gracias por apoyarnos en la batalla – diciendo esto, ash se despide de todo el equipo rocket recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Giovanni y sus rivales favoritos, jessie, james y meowth y no sin antes decir

Y no dudes que capturaremos a la ratita kuki – dijo james antes de cerrar la puerta de la nave

Los esperare ansioso – dijo ash

Después de esta extraña despedida abordaron todos la pirámide de batalla, dejando a cada quien en su rumbo, iniciando por la elite 4 quienes se quedaron en la meseta añil, luego a nuestros héroes quienes decidieron ir a pueblo paleta a contarles todo al profesor y a la mama de ash y también para descansar unos días antes de los grandes eventos que les esperan en kalos

Ya en pueblo paleta se despiden de Scott y los demás cerebros los cuales se preparan para partir, pero antes

Oye ash, fuiste muy valiente con todo esto, espero que seas feliz con ella a tu lado, puedo ver que son el uno para el otro – le dijo Anabel mientras se despedía de ash

Muchas gracias Anabel y si, sé que con serena a mi lado ya estoy completo para cumplir mis sueños – decía ash muy feliz

Entonces adiós, cuídate mucho, te estaremos apoyando durante la liga kalos – dijo Anabel feliz por su amigo por el cual tendía sentimientos pero entendió que no eran correspondidos

Serena cuida bien a ash, es un gran hombre y tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo contigo – le dijo Anabel dándole la mano a serena en un tono muy tranquilo

Muchas gracias Anabel y lamento lo anterior – decía serena con algo de vergüenza por su actitud

No te preocupes, yo habría hecho lo mismo – dicho esto Anabel se retiró para despegar con todos los cerebros de la frontera hasta que desaparecieron en el aire

Después de contarle todo al profesor oak se despidieron para ir a casa de ash, pero clemont decidió quedarse con el Prof. oak para aprender más cosas sobre la ciencia y también para darle espacio a la pareja, así que ash y serena se fueron tomados de la mano hasta su casa para descansar unos días y compartir con su mama esta nueva experiencia junto a su novia

Mama ya llegamos – dijo ash abriendo la puerta

Ash hijooooo y serenaaa mi nueva hija también que alegría verlooos – decía delia muy contenta

Deben tener mucha hambreee, les preparare una rica cena mientras me cuentan todo – dijo delia mientras hacia lo que dijo

Luego para la cena se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a contar todo lo sucedido en las batallas lo cual impresiono mucho a delia, al ver que su hijo ha crecido mucho en todos los ámbitos

Hijo me alegra mucho que ya no estén en peligro y que lo solucionaron, pero ahora cuéntame… como se conocieron serena y tú

Bueno… este…. – decía ash rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena al igual que serena que también estaba algo roja

Bueno mama serena es la niña con sombrero de paja del campamento del Prof. oak – dijo ash sorprendiendo a su mama y a serena quien pensaba que él jamás le había dado importancia a ese momento de niños

Así que eres tú… sabía que me parecías conocida! Que alegriaaa, desde el momento que te vi con ash sabía que tenías algo especial, me alegra mucho que estés con mi hijo – dijo delia muy emocionada

Muchas gracias Sra. delia – dijo serena apenada

Hay cariño llámame solo delia o suegra como quieras – dijo esto soltando una risa cómica estilo anime

Después de la cena se preparaban para dormir a lo cual ash le cedió su habitación a serena y él se preparaba para ir a la sala a dormir

Pero jovencito que pretendes hacer – dijo delia a su hijo en tono de regaño

Ehh bueno mama voy a dormir en la sala para que serena duerma en mi habitación – dijo ash apenado con su mama

Nada de eso jovencito, ella es tu novia y debes cuidarla y estar con ella, así que a tu habitación – dijo delia dando la orden

Pero mama no es muy… - decía ash pero fue interrumpido por su madre

Nada de peros jovencito, ve ahora mismo – dijo delia con la última palabra

Está bien mama – dijo ash algo apenado pero muuuy feliz por dentro, ya que dormiría con la mujer que ama

Ash que haces aquí, pensé que irías a la sala – dijo serena en un tono inocente, porque en realidad ella había escuchado todo

Bueno serena es que mi mama me dijo que durmiera contigo y al principio me dio algo de pena pero de verdad si te incomoda dormiré en el piso no tengo pro… decía ash mientras fue interrumpido por serena

Me encantaría dormir contigo ash – le dijo con una voz muy suave y hermosa que derritió a nuestro héroe por completo

está bien amor – dicho esto se acostó con su amada en la cama la cual se miraron fijamente a los ojos muy feliz ambos por este nuevo paso en sus vidas y sin decir ni una palabra hasta que el sueño los venció


	10. Partida hacia kalos

**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de acción y amourshipping**

 **Nota 2: todas las historias que haga, serán siempre con Serena y su hermoso cabello largo, en ninguna historia se corta el cabello ajajajajja**

 **Nota 3: muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, es la primera que hago por lo tanto me gustaría que por favor dejen sus opiniones tanto buenas como malas, ya que siempre serán de ayuda para mejorar, sin más que decir espero que disfruten este último capítulo, igualmente espero hacer más historias para todos los que apoyamos el amourshipping**

 **CAPITULO 10 – PARTIDA HACIA KALOS**

A la mañana siguiente delia los llamada para el desayuno pero estos no respondían, estaban profundamente dormidos, hasta que pikachu se dignó a despertarlos con un impactrueno a los 2

piiii kaaa chuuuuu….. – lanzo un pequeño ataque la rata amarilla para despertarlos

pichachuu bastaaa ya entendimos – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Mientras la rata amarilla salió de la habitación riéndose de lo ocurrido

Buenos días, como dormiste amor – pregunto ash a su novia

Bien amor y más aún porque fue contigo – respondió serena a su amado

Luego se dieron cuenta que durmieron abrazados toda la noche, serena en el pecho de ash y este abrazándola fuerte sin soltarla y de la pena se apartaron rápidamente los 2

Mientras se arreglaban hubo mucho silencio hasta que ash lo rompió – que hermosa eres Serena, me encanto haber dormido contigo, no desearía que fuera de otra forma – dijo ash mientras la veía arreglándose su hermoso cabello

Gracias mi amor, tú también te ver muy lindo sin camisa – le dijo en una forma picara a lo que ambos soltaron unas pequeñas risas

Luego al bajar se sentaron a desayunar y la mañana transcurrió muy feliz mente los 3 en la casa hasta que…

Y cuéntenme cuando se casaran? Y cuántos hijos piensan tener? – pregunto delia con cierta curiosidad lo que provoco que tanto ash como serena derramaran el café que estaban tomando

Qué? bo…boda…hijos…. Mama por favor estamos muy jóvenes aun, vas a espantar a serena – dijo ash muy apenado por las palabras de su mama

Por otro lado serena estaba apenada pero imaginando como sería una familia con ash lo que no puedo impedir sonreír con su hermosa cara de enamorada

Lo vez ash… serena piensa igual mira su rostro – dijo delia a su hijo

Serenaaa… - susurro ash levemente mientras veía la cara de felicidad de su novia a lo cual entendió que ella quería lo mismo

Al momento reaccionaron los 2 saliendo del trance de amor que tenían

Bueno mama no digo que no pase algún día, solo que aún es muy pronto – dijo ash a su madre

Serena no pudo evitar lanzarse encima de ash y abrazarlo fuertemente al saber que estaría dispuesto a tener una familia con ella

Ash de… de verdad quieres eso… - le dijo serena viendo a ash con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos azules

Cla…claro serena, te dije que quería estar contigo siempre, por… por eso digo si podría pasar más adelante claro – respondió ash idiotizado con los ojos azules de su novia

Que bieeeen voy a tener nietoooos hermosoooos – dijo delia con sonrisa cómica estilo anime y muy contenta con todo

Nuestra pareja favorita se prepara para ir al laboratorio del profesor y presentarle todos sus pokemon a serena, a lo cual fueron y solo recibieron pequeñas burlas por parte de Gary y clemont quienes molestaban a la pareja por un largo rato para divertirse

Ash muchacho has crecido mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti y serena eres perfecta para ash, desde que los vi en el campamento siempre pensé que había algo especial en ustedes y así fue – dijo el profesor feliz por todo lo sucedido

Gracias profesor – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Voy a mostrarle a serena mis pokemon – dijo ash al profesor

Claro hijo adelante – respondió el

Afuera ash llama a todos sus pokemon para presentarle a su novia la cual fue inevitable que bayleef se sintiera celosa y preparada para atacar a serena pero…

Bayleef detente, no hagas eso, me pondría muy triste si le haces algo – dijo ash abrazando a su enamorada pokemon

A lo cual bayleef entendió y no la ataco pero tampoco dejaba que se acercara a ash. Serena le molesto un poco la escena pero bulbasaur apareció intentando de hablar con serena y tranquilizándola, al poco tiempo serena le tomo mucho afecto a bulbasaur quien se quedó con ella para protegerla de un ataque de celos de bayleef.

Después de esta cómica escena de celos, ash retomo a su equipo más fuerte y se preparó para ir nuevamente a kalos donde daría todo por cumplir su sueño

Bueno ahora si es hora de irnos, muchas gracias por todo profesor – dijo ash al Prof. oak

De nada hijo vuelve cuando quieras, y muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho – respondió el profesor

De nada profesor, gracias Gary por todo, nos veremos nuevamente y esta vez regresare con el trofeo de kalos – dijo ash a su viejo amigo y rival

Eso espero, no vuelvas a perder sino te las veras conmigo seriamente por perdedor – dijo Gary riéndose un poco pero apoyando a su amigo

Más te vale ver la liga porque me veras con el trofeo – dijo ash con tono alegre y de rivalidad a la vez

Luego de esto se despidieron y se fueron a tomar su vuelo a kalos, donde después de horas de viaje regresaron a ciudad luminalia, fueron por Bonnie y contaron todo al padre de clemont quien quedo altamente sorprendido por los logros de los jóvenes.

Después de esto clemont se quedó en el gimnasio mientras ash y serena se preparaban para una dura prueba en pueblo boceto, hablar con la madre de serena sobre su relación

Ya en pueblo boceto la pareja se prepara para hablar con la mama de serena sobre su relación, ash inevitablemente nervioso pregunta a su novia

Serena y crees que tu mama acepte – dijo nervoso el novio

Ash todo saldrá bien, mi mama me quiere mucho y si sabe lo feliz que soy contigo lo aceptara, sé que si – dijo serena feliz pero con un poco de nervios también

-Ya en la entrada de la casa-

Mama ya llegeee – decía serena

Hijaaa por fin llegaste que alegría verteeee – decía Grace (la mama de serena)

Te extrañe mucho mama, mira él es ash, lo conociste por video visor cuando hablamos – dijo serena a su mama

Cierto ash como has estado? Gracias por cuidar de mi hija, pasen adelante, deben tener hambre – dijo Grace a la joven pareja

Muchas gracias Sra. Grace – dijo ash

Ya en la sala, contaban a la mama serena las historias de sus aventuras, omitiendo la parte de kanto para no preocupar a su mama

Vayaaa así que han pasado muchas aventuras, que bueno que ya falte poco para que vuelvas a casa hija – dijo Grace notando las caras de tristeza de ash y serena lo cual le dio una pequeña pista de lo que sucedía

Y dime ash como se ha portado mi hija en su viaje – pregunto Grace

Bueno sr agrace de verdad ha sido la mejor experiencia que eh tenido, con ayuda de serena eh podido superar cada obstáculo y cada batalla que eh tenido, ha estado siempre apoyándome y dándome todas las fuerzas que necesito para salir adelante, además que me enseño las carreras de rhyhorn y también prepara una comida deliciosa, la verdad que de todos mis viajes eh sentido que kalos ha sido el mejor y todo gracias a serena – decía ash un extenso discurso

Serena no podía dejar de mirar a su amado mientras hablaba y no podía evitar sonrojarse, detalle que Grace noto claramente

Así que mi hija te enseño carreras de rhyhorn y además cocina muy bien, creo a tu lado mi hija ha crecido mucho ash, no lo habría esperado – decía Grace preparándose para preguntar algo mas pero ash tomo rápidamente la palabra

Sra. Grace hay algo que queremos decirle, espero por favor no se moleste – decía ash con los nervios a flote, lo cual noto claramente la mama de serena

A ver ash, que es eso importante que tienen que decirme – dijo Grace con cara seria aunque en el fondo esta consiente de qué se trataba

Buenooo mama lo que pasa es que… -se preparaba serena para hablar cuando fue interrumpida por ash

Tranquila serena yo me encargo – le dijo sonriendo a su amada

Grace alzo la ceja levemente

Bueno lo que pasa es que quiero decirle que yo quiero mucho a serena, y que este viaje nos ha ayudado a compartir y descubrir lo que sentimos, y por eso queríamos saber si usted… nos daba su aprobación para estar juntos – dijo ash muy nervioso pero mirando fijamente a Grace a los ojos, jamás aparto la mirada

Así que vienes a mi casa, a decirme que quieres a mi hija, y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados y les de la aprobación así no más? – dijo Grace alterándose un poco

Bueno si lo dice así suena algo que solo un idiota haría – decía ash sudando todas las gotas de anime posibles

Mama por favor enti… - decía serena cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente

Mama nada señorita, a tu habitación ya! – dijo Grace con un tono autoritario

Pero mama porf… - decía serena pero nuevamente fue interrumpida en un tono más fuerte

A tu habitación, tengo que hablar a solas con ash – dijo seriamente Grace

Serena no te preocupes, obedece a tu madre todo estará bien – dijo ash para calmar el llanto de su hermosa novia la cual acepto y aun con llanto se fue resignada a su habitación

Ahora jovencito, responde lo que dije – decía Grace mirando fijamente a ash

Bueno como decía, serena se ha vuelto alguien muy importante para mí y de verdad la amo, quiero lo mejor para ella y jamás dejaría que nada le pase, yo haría lo que fuera por ella – decía ash quien no quitaba la mirada de los ojos de la madre de su amada

Entonces si es así… vete – dijo Grace

Ash no podía creerlo, todos sus sueños se estaban destrozando con esas palabras, sin embargo aun así se paró de la mesa y dijo estas últimas palabras

Sra. Grace, entiendo que quiera proteger a su hija y no dejara que cualquier extraño venga a hacer lo que yo hice y esperar salir todos felices, pero sabe algo, nunca antes eh estado tan decidido como ahora y aunque no me acepte para su hija, me quedare en kalos hasta que usted cambie de opinión y debe saber algo antes de irme, nunca me rendiré hasta el final, y eso incluye el amor de serena –dijo ash preparándose para salir de la casa

Ash por favor no te vayaaas - salió serena gritando y abrazando a ash desesperadamente

Mama por que no puedes aceptarlo, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado y mi viaje fue solo una excusa para encontrarlo – decía serena destruida en llanto

Lo se hija – dijo Grace sonriendo

Cómo? Pero que dices mama? – dijo serena confundida

Ash regresa, siéntate por favor – decía Grace en un tono ya suave y calmado

Pero sr agrace, si hace unos segundos me pidió que me fuera – decía ash muy confundido

Ash debes entender que soy madre, y serena es lo más preciado para mí, la verdad lo supe todo el tiempo, ella quería ir para estar contigo pero necesitaba ponerte a prueba, no esperaras que le confié mi más preciado tesoro a un cobarde que no defendería a mi hija por miedo – diciendo esto Grace se calmó el tenso ambiente que había

Pero mama eso significa que… - decía serena saliendo del llanto

Así es hija, si acepto que estén juntos – decía Grace sonriéndole a los 2

Mamaaaaaa – salió serena corriendo a abrazar a su mama para agradecerle por todo

Mama muchas gracias, me has hecho muy feliz, lo que más quiero ahora es estar con ash, no soportaría separarme de su lado – decía serena en llanto pero de felicidad y abrazando fuertemente a su mama

Sra. Grace muchas gracias por esto, realmente no sé qué es ser padre pero entiendo que debe ser muy duro para usted – decía ash con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad

Ash eres muy valiente, desde que te vimos saltando de la torre prisma lo note, quería saber si así como hiciste con tu pokemon eras capaz también de hacerlo por mi hija y me di cuenta que si – decía Grace sonriendo a ash

Vamos cambien esas caras, no hay de qué preocuparse – decía Grace amablemente a la pareja joven

Los cuales no pudieron contener su felicidad dándose un fuerte abrazo

Oigan entiendo que estén felices pero estoy presente! – decía Grace levantando una ceja pero riendo por dentro

Bueno que tal si van a dar una vuelta por el pueblo con rhyhorn, después de todo ash aún no conoces el pueblo – decía Grace amablemente a la joven pareja

Muchas gracias mama, claro que siii vamos ash – dijo serena muy emocionada

Ash te toca otra fuerte prueba si quieres salir con mi hija – dijo Grace sonriendo siniestramente

Ohh si claro dígame sr agrace – dijo ash esperando alguna locura

No puede ser mamaaaaa – decía serena algo decepcionada

Pues tienes que controlar a mi rhyhorn para poder ir con serena – dijo Grace sonriendo

Así que era eso, claro que lo hare – dijo ash totalmente decidido

Ajajjaja pues estaré observando – dijo Grace esperando el resultado

Después de varias caídas y varios intentos, ash logro controlar al rhyhorn de Grace, lo cual hizo muy feliz a serena porque ya podía salir con ash, mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Grace veía por la ventana aquella escena

Sabía que eras el indicado para mi hija – dijo Grace en voz baja y con mucha felicidad en su rostro

Mientras nuestra pareja favorita daba un paseo por pueblo boceto sobre rhyhorn, pasaban las horas sonriendo y recordando sus aventuras, como se conocieron, lo que pasaron para estar juntos y durante esa hermosa noche no podían hacer nada más que admirarse

Serena eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y jamás quiero separarme de ti – dijo ash a su amada que estaba detrás del abrazándolo fuertemente

Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, me encanta estar a tu lado y todo lo que hemos pasado nos trajo a este hermoso momento – dijo serena hablando cerca del oído de su amado

Después de esto la feliz pareja bajo de rhyhorn en un lago cerca del pueblo y se dieron un enorme beso de enamorados viendo la hermosa luna y las estrellas, esperando los próximos retos para cumplir sus sueños juntos... Pero aun en los momentos más felices, ash no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras de mewtwo…

Bueno lo mejor será que estemos preparados ya que no sabemos lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora – pensaba ash con algo de preocupación

-Mientras tanto en una región aun desconocida-

Jefe lo sentimos, fallamos en esta ocasión pero no quedara así – decía un individuo excusándose

Nos tomaron desprevenidos, no pasara de nuevo, atacaremos con todo desde el principio – dijo otra voz también dando escusa de sus fallas

Silencio ineptos, ustedes tres fallaron, el escuadrón beta del equipo sigma fue trataron como basura, no me sirven – decía una voz muy siniestra que solo al escucharla daba escalofrió

Escuadrón beta quedan relevados de su cargo, perderán su rango y deberán iniciar como novatos – dijo la misma voz siniestra

Pero jefe le pro…. – decían los 3 al mismo tiempo pero fueron interrumpidos

VAYANSE AHORAA ANTES QUE DECIDA MATARLOS! – dijo el líder con una orden fuerte y clara

Si jefe – dijeron resignados los 3

Escuadrón alfa y omega repórtense de inmediato – dijo el líder del equipo sigma a sus 2 escuadrones elite

Es hora de actuar, el pequeño ketchum fue subestimado y por eso el equipo sigma quedo en ridículo ante todos, espero que no se repita esta conducta, ENTENDIDO! – dijo fuertemente el líder

Fuerte y claro jefe – dijeron ambos escuadrones, alfa y omega, la elite del equipo sigma

CONTINUARA...

 _ **Bueno un saludo a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final, quisiera anunciarles que al principio pensaba dejar esta historia hasta el momento entre ash y Serena en el lago, pero me han llegado varias ideas para continuar esta historia y ya la estoy desarrollando.**_

 _ **Esto último fue un anexo para dar paso a la continuación, el cual va a ser otra historia, tratare que sea igual de 10 capítulos y también tratare de darle un final concreto sin dejar cabos sueltos.**_

 _ **También me gustarían sus opiniones sobre algún giro que pueda tomar la historia y que me ayuden un poco con el amourshipping, porque en esta segunda parte resaltara mas la acción que el amourshipping, por eso quisiera algunas ideas para equilibrar un poco más la historia**_

 _ **Voy a dar un adelanto de las ideas que tengo:**_

 _ **Aparecerá alguien importante para ash**_

 _ **Giovanni será un personaje muy relevante en esta historia**_

 _ **Aparecerán viejos amigos y rivales**_

 _ **Conoceremos cosas sobre el pasado de Scott**_

 _ **Probablemente alguna figura importante tenga que morir para dar un giro que tengo en mente**_

 _ **Los escuadrones alfa y omega tendrán relación con Groudon y Kyogre**_

 _ **Y los eventos principales serán en una nueva región aun desconocida**_

 _ **Por último, el final ya lo tengo claramente pensado, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaran**_

 _ **Estos son los adelantos que ofrezco ahora según la historia que voy armando**_


End file.
